Zootopia: A Kind Healer
by The Phantoms Wyvern
Summary: Dying suck but it an't that bad at lest I can still help peo- oh sorry animals with a little bit of fun on the side! Mason Fader was a normal Doctor with the hate of paperwork was heading home one night until he was killed in a car crash and was sent to Zootopia. This story will be A oc x Judy
1. Prologue

(author note: I have done some editing to the story but there could be so problem still)

Prologue

This story begins with a men who want to help all that he can. We begin in an office with the only sound that can be heard was the sound of papers being move and work being done there in that said office was me Mason Fader I was 28 year old man with black unruly hair with green eyes now you must be wondering what I was doing... Paperwork that right!

The enemy of countless office men throughout history that could never be vanquish! And my mortal enemy! Now the paperwork was about countless medic report that need to be done.

After finishing my last report I decide it was time to head home so put away the paperwork and walk out of my office and lock up heading for the front decks for the hospital. Walking by I see Mrs. Savage was at the front deck.

"I am heading out see you tomorrow Mrs. Savage!" I told her happily

"You to Dr. Fader have a good evening" she said as she smiled and waved goodbye

Waving goodbye as I exited The Gold Wood Hospital heading to my Mercedes S-Class it was black with a dark interior. Getting into the car I start its engine as it roars to life. I back out of the parking space and drive off to the main road. Today was busy with all the sick patient to critically injured to new patient add to the hospital. I wish I could help them all its painful to watch patient die I have seen this happen to many time to count with the 4 years I have work as a doctor.

I wish I could help them but could only do so much and help only so many as I can but it's not all bad it does bring me joy to know the people I could help are healthy and happy.

As I was having this thought I never notice the car to my right that was driving right for me till it was too late as everything fades to black...


	2. sorry there was a problem will explain

(author note: I have done some editing to the story but there could be so problem still)

Prologue

This story begins with a men who want to help all that he can. We begin in an office with the only sound that can be heard was the sound of papers being move and work being done there in that said office was me Mason Fader I was 28 year old man with black unruly hair with green eyes now you must be wondering what I was doing... Paperwork that right!

The enemy of countless office men throughout history that could never be vanquish! And my mortal enemy! Now the paperwork was about countless medic report that need to be done.

After finishing my last report I decide it was time to head home so put away the paperwork and walk out of my office and lock up heading for the front decks for the hospital. Walking by I see Mrs. Savage was at the front deck.

"I am heading out see you tomorrow Mrs. Savage!" I told her happily

"You to Dr. Fader have a good evening" she said as she smiled and waved goodbye

Waving goodbye as I exited The Gold Wood Hospital heading to my Mercedes S-Class it was black with a dark interior. Getting into the car I start its engine as it roars to life. I back out of the parking space and drive off to the main road. Today was busy with all the sick patient to critically injured to new patient add to the hospital. I wish I could help them all its painful to watch patient die I have seen this happen to many time to count with the 4 years I have work as a doctor.

I wish I could help them but could only do so much and help only so many as I can but it's not all bad it does bring me joy to know the people I could help are healthy and happy.

As I was having this thought I never notice the car to my right that was driving right for me till it was too late as everything fades to black...


	3. Chapter 2: Why Am I A Kid?

Chapter 2: Why Am I A Kid!?

I began to open my eyes before me was the tops of tree and blue skies wonder why is it so much clear to see and why am I outside Intel my memories came to me and I started to cry.

I was dead I could not see my friend or family again and so I just sat there cry to myself for a while Sniffling I got up to noticed everything look so much bigger them me this irk me slightly because I love being tall this beat not be some type of joke.

After look around for a bit my sight land on a bag walking over to it look like a normal backpack nothing special about it Intel my site land on a note grabbing it I open for it to read:

 _Dear, Mr. Fader_

 _This note is to help explain a few thing to you for you that some of the other being decide to give to you as a gift._

 _In the bag there is clothes for you along with some food as some currency from that world to help you at the start but from me I put your phone as well as your wireless headphone and a portable mirror._

 _Now you must be wounding why everything is much bigger now well that because when we recreated your body and had to alter it to give you the ability. we thought thing could go easy for you if you started from the begin as a kid but the main resin why your like that is some of the being gift were ability given will get better if you work with them back to your to the age of 28. Your first change was for your eye this ability given to your eyes will help you to see injury in people or to see what type of sickness they have as well as improving your all around vision, next I had to make a network for the power energy source your power will drain energy from you and if you use to much the side_ _effects can veered from tiredness to danger to your own health you can improve these ability overtime to make them stronger or to last longer._

 _Now the other have told me to keep quite on some of your ability and to tell you that you have to find out what there gift are on your own. Goodbye and good luck Mason have a good life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Delton_

OK I am little peed off about about this I don't want to go through puberty again!?

So after say a few word that would make a sailor proud I took my new backpack I opened it and dug around for a hoodie as well as a mirror taking out the mirror I see that I look the small kid sized version of myself. Black unruly hair with lightly tanned skin with white t-shirt and blue jeans but what really got me surprised was my eyes they were bright gold instead of blue.

I found a black zip up hoodie with fur like fuse lining the inside decide that it will do I put it on. I stop look around to see that there was farm all around with carrots and other forms of food. So that mean I could be in bunny barrow but I could be at a different farm settle meant as well.

" _Well then let see if this works_ " Focus in front of me gather energy that Delton told me of I disappear in a golden flash then reappeared with the same flash fifteen feet from the spot I last was but I begin to feel sick and fell to my hand and knee puking. " _So that what teleporting is like... oh god I feel sick!_ " I got and shake my head and tried again this time I teleport ten feet but the feeling was not as bad so as before so deiced to use my teleporting to help me figure out where I was put up my hoodie I begin to teleport quickly throughout the area while staying hidden in case of someone finding me.

After teleport for a good 30 minutes I found animals walking around to what look like a festival. I began to enter the while pull my hoodie all the way down as it could go. Some of the animals look at me with curiosity but would go back to what they were doing. As I walk along I smile see the futures first bunny cope with her family... She was soooo adorable!

Decide I should wait when she would confront Gideon and I didn't have to wait long because she notice Gideon following the two sheep and tiny rabbit.

I follow along after her to see that she was confronting him but then soon followed with push Judy to ground scaring the other kid into hiding behind the tree with a tire swing. Then the weasel begin to say she scared now with Gideon calling her a baby which resulted him getting a kick to the snout which stun him for a moment before he got angry as he brought out his claws to then strike her check leaving three claw mark on her face then proceeded to hold down her face to the ground

Getting angry myself I revealed myself to then "Hello **Gideon** " Gideon and his friend look to me "who the hay are"

"Oh you can call me Fader oh and Gideon" I ran up to him and kick him in the gut

"GET THE HELL OFF HER"

Getting back Gideon get back up he glares at me

"You're going to pay for that pal"

He then proceed to run at me with his fist cock back ready for a punch. Rising an eyebrow at this I catch his paw then proceed to twist his arm forcing him to turn around fall to one knee with me holding his arm behind his back with my thumb push his paw into his arm with a smirk on my face

"tisc tisc Gideon picking on these poor animals have you no shame?" I said as I begin to apply more force to his wrist getting him to grit his teeth.

"Let go o-"he stop talking when he turned his head to look at me I smirk at him

"Now Gideon I am only going to say this once leave now" I told him as let go of his hand for him to stumble forward to look back at me fearful before running off with his friend.

I drop my smirk and cover my eyes with my hoodie before turning around to see Judy looking up at me.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I walk up to her.

"Yeah I am fine" she says as she get up as the other kid came up to and ask if she was ok as she revealed she had the tickets they took them an d ran off say thank you. I Chuckle at this before whispering "you are a sly bunny" she look to me with a tilt to her head.

"thank you for the help..." she look to me then ask "uh...sorry for ask but what are you and what you're name" I smirk at this "I can't tell what I am but you can call me Fader" she tilts her head continue with "well then thank you for your help Fader my name is Judy Hopps" I drop my smirk to just a smile "It's nice to meant you Judy but look hurt are you ok?" she rises her paw up to her face to the claw marks and hiss I frown at this but then snap my finger with a with an idea.

"Hay Judy do you want to see a magic trick?"

.

(POV Change Judy)

I look to him and nod he walks up to me and take off his backpack and pulls out a mirror and hand it to me. I look at it was a simple mirror nothing wrong or special about it. I look back through the mirror to see Fader was behind me.

"now just watch..." he says as he move his hand to my check as I blush from the touch but then my eye widen when I see his hand start to glow gold and after he remove his hand I gasp. The claw marks are gone!

I look behind me to see he gone but then hear giggle coming from behind me to see he was laughing with the mirror in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"How did you do that?!" I ask him he shrugs then reply's with "it a secret cottontail" I puff out my check with a blush at that remark but before I could reply he continue with "but if it helps..." he says as he rise his head to show his eye and they glowing gold!

"...that I am special in a way goodbye Judy see you later" he said as he turn around and disappear in flash of golden light...

( **Author's Notes: so what you think so far tell me what you think it really help to know so can improve on thing or not to!)**


	4. Part 3: Training

Part 3: Traing

I watch as he disappear with a golden flash i turned back around went to fine mom and dad wonder how he did thought tricks!

(POV Change Mason)

Gasping I stumbled after teleporting away from Judy that last one took a lot at of me i need to start trading with my teleport so i am not as tired with using it.

Walking over to a tree I lay on it and began to think on what to do. I definitely need to train more with my power so I am not as tired when i used them. I also need to test my other ability as well to see how to use and improve on them over time. First I need to improve my stamina and need to test the limit of my ability.

I also need to find nick but the problem would be where to find him i know he is in Zootopia but they never really tell where he lives. So I definitely need to figure out how to use the mirror travel to get there so that what i will be working for now but for now i think it best if I sleep...

(Next day)

Waking up i yawned and smelled myself and with cringe I decided i need a bath, I smelled pretty bad so I decided to find a lack to get clean up at.

Looking around i notice lake not too far from me. Walking up to the water I drop my backpack then dug around in too fine a new pair of cloths. After finding a good pair I strip of cloth then jump in to the lake!

(10 min later)

Getting out of the water i got dress in my new pair of cloth. " _Now I can start training!"_ I thought

I start to do different exercises to help improve my stamina like teleporting rapidly around then I test to see how far i could go I started small by starting from 5ft and i would increase it by five and after a while i found out i could go up to 30ft and as well as the farther I go the more energy it take to travel.

Huffing out air i sit down to think " _so i should only use that for only dodging or for quick distance travel it can get very tiring after a while where my backpack?_ " I thought as i look around to see it at the tree i was about to get up when i had a idea.

" _hm i wonder..."_ I raised my hand look to my bag and focus breathing in and out the bag disappear in a flash and reappear next to me i smile and a little tired after word " _sweat i cannot just teleport myself but other thing as well hmmm this is going to make me very lazy in the future... but the big question is can teleport other peo- animal"_ I thought as i grad my bag and open it to look for the mirror

" _Ok now that is done let's see how to use the mirror"_ I got out the mirror and look at to see my reflection focusing on it i began to see ripple in it till it stop to show an image of the tree I slept on from above. Grinning I look to the tree but to my confusion I don't see anything out of the norm. Looking back to the mirror i see the tree still and got to thinking

" _Hmmm is it..."_ I put my hand on the mirror and push to see it go through the glass like i was pushing through water looking back to see the tree to see a floating hand in the air i move my hand and it move as well I grinned at this " _it is invisible now this could come in handy for scooting out areas with no one seeing"_ I pull my hand out and look through the mirror again and try to make it move and after a few seconds it begins to move around tree in till it move around the tree and to my surprise I see a small bunny there looking around the tree confused i willed the mirror to move closer.

As the mirror move close I blink as to what i am see it was Judy looking at my behind the tree thinking for a moment if she seen what i was doing a large grin broke out on my face with an idea "well _then let's just ask her!"_

(POV change Judy)

Walking around want to find that weird animal from yesterday that help me and ask how he did that and after a while I hadn't found anything " _were could he be!"_ I thought in till. I sow a flash of light in the distance curious walk towards a tree and look around it to see to my surprise to see a weird animal my eye widened when a bag that was next to tree i was next disappear and then reappear next to him.

"It's him I whisper as i watch him pull out mirror he let me use yesterday to look at it intently in till he smile but what surprises me next was that he stock his paw through the mirror! But instead of stopping it disappear I was getting very curious about him. Now he pulls his paw out of the mirror and stop smile he look closer to the mirror in till he get a big grin on his face i wonder what was making him so happy but then he disappear confused i look around to see he was no ware to be seen.

"You know spying on animals are rude right" I screamed at the voice. Turning around I see the weird animal laugh at me I glare at him with my arm crossed.

(POV Change Mason)

Oh that was so funny i got to do that to more peo- animal while i was laugh Judy was glaring at me for scaring her I laugh for a bit long before calming down but still had a few giggles left in me.

"Oh that was good... so Judy why are you spying on me?" she shot me a glare and says "I wanted to find you to ask how you did thought trick now why did you scare me like that!"

I just smirk at her and say with a wink "it's a secret and for scaring you consider it payback for spying on me" she humph at me turns around and cross her arms I just roll my eyes and start walking to my stuff while doing so i hear foot step behind me knowing she was following.

I took a set at my old spot as Judy dose the same I look to her to see her looking at my bag with curiosity I take my bag and thought maybe a little show couldn't be bad "OK Judy how about i show you a trick" so look up with a smile and node I smile at this and gave her a rock " OK Judy hold that behind your back" she did as told as i put my hand behind my back " OK take out the rock" when she did she notice it was not there she look to me as i move my hand in front of me to see that I had the rock she look on with amazement

"wow" she says i just laugh and just throw the rock at the lack to make it skip across "so Judy do you want to see more" she nods with a big smile I laugh at this as i begin to show her more trick i could think of with my power like using my barriers to make it look like i was floating on the water or to make shapes with the water.

After the show we begin to play different games like hide and seek or tag and when i use my power she would call me cheater I just laugh. After a while we both got hungry and we end up eating some of the food i had which was fruits.

after lunch she had to go so she as if we could play again I smile and nod at this she smile with excitement and ask where I live I told her I live now were more a wonder she ask if I wanted to come with her I told her i would be fine and told her that her parents probable won't like me she look down at this I just rub her head told her i will stay here she was confused for bit but just give me a hug then run off I wave at her as she leaves and when she was out of site I sit down with a sigh smiling at the fun we had today it has been so long sense i had that kind of fun I haven't had fun like that sense my brother...

I look at the lake remember that painful day my brother was taken from me he was sick at the time and the medicine was not helping him i stayed by his side help as much as i could in till the day he die his last word were for me to help other as much as i could even if it was just little bits at at a time it help in the long run.

I smile sadly looking at the sunset and deiced it was time to sleep so i walk back to the tree thinking what will i do for tomorrow...

End of part 3: Training


	5. message

Message from Author

After reading some review I decide to take a break from wright the story to look for a beta reader to help me with the story to fix some problem through the story with it if anyone is interested please message me

This is The Phantom Wyvern good bye for now.


	6. Part 4: Wilde

**Author: The reason why I am posting this chapter was it was all ready in the work so might as well post it, side note I will fix the other chapter later on and for the reason why there are problem was I was use to posting stories on wattpad and have ask reader to comment on what they think on it but no one did so sorry for the problem so far and thank you to the one you have comment on this it really does help! So on with the story!**

 **Part 5: Wilde**

It has been a month sense Judy has spied on me and that month can be describe in one word ,crazy, through out the month I would wake up, eat , train ,play with Judy, which look pretty normal but what made it crazy was the prank ohhh I have pull some many prank on the locals from setting thing on top of open doors to wide elaborate trap that would leave some baffled and to other a little angry they even gave me a name the Phantom Prankster.

I got the name when videos were release of a dark hooded animal was seen making these prank and would disappear second later. When I first see this I though I would have a little fun with this so when I was do setting up a prank I would all was look to find any camera in the area and if there was one I would give it a a thumbs up don't want to do any thing to outrageous now when Judy see this she come to me asking if I had a hand in it or knew some one who did I didn't say anything but I did give her a look that screamed I knew something witch composted of me holding my chin, a smile , and mischievous twinkle in my eye she got annoyed at this and would leave.

One time the local police _tried_ to set a trap for me. It was a fun night when I was setting everything up they sprained there trap, they had there tranq dart gun point at me look to them it look like one was recording this some so looking around I spot a full body mirror I decided to have a bit of fun.

I began to walk to the mirror as they yelled for me to stop I don't and instead walk right through it leaving them god smacked. The next day when Judy told me what happen I laugh my ass off wishing to see there face myself and thus reward me the name phantom part of my name.

Well that was for the first week and half.

After train for this time I deiced to find nick

(current time)

after walking through a mirror I pull up my hood and begin to look around and to what I am seeing I am guessing this downtown of Zootopia and it look like more of the residential part of the area.

Continue onward I begin to looking around hoping to find nick before he goes and "Tries" to join the Junior Ranger Scouts to at lest give him a warning. I continue on in till I found him but I was to late I found him crying his back to the stair to were trope were having there meeting with the muzzle thrown in front of him. I frown at this and walk up to him and sat down to his side and got his intention.

"hey kid you ok?"

he jump at this and look to me with wide redden eyes from crying

"who _-_ _sniff-_ are you?"

"you can say I am a stray but you call me Mason if you want"

he rub his eye and look to me with "o-ok my name is nick"

I heard laughter coming from the build next to us looking to nick to see that he was looking down sniffing from crying. I frown at this and made my choice

"hey nick" he look to me still try to stop sniffing

"did the kid in there upset you?"

he nods

I smile to him and got up and dusted my self off and ofter him my hand

"come on let get you home" he looks to my hand then back to me and hesitantly took my hand to pull him up

(ten minutes later)

I ask him were he live and followed his instruction to his home. We walk up the step to his home and knock.

A voice inside told us to wait a moment and from the sound of the voice it was feminine.

After a minute of I heard some moment on the other side and after the door open with an older feminine fox on the other side smile in till she see nick

"nick? Why are you back I thought you were joining the Junior Ranger Scouts?"

nick begin to shack then run up to his mother hugging her while crying burrowing his muzzle in to her shoulder. She hugs him back trying to calm down her son.

"I found nick here cry out side the building they were have the meeting for the scouts with this thrown out in front of him" showing her the muzzle that I found in front of nick she gasp and hugs him tighter while rubbing his head.

"nick? Sweetie is this true?" he nods and move to look at us as his mother continues

"Thank you for bring my son home Mr...?"she ask as she lets go of her son

"Mason Fader" I told her as she surprises me with a hug this stun me for a moment but ii begin to hug back with a sad smile. After a few second she let's go off me "thank you again for bring back my son Mr. Fader"

"just call me Mason Miss" I told her as I begin to leave...

"wait!" turning around I see nick coming up to me

" were you going Mason?" I just chuckle

"like I said nick I am a stray but I will leave you with this ..." I took my hood off for both nick and his mother eye to widen to see what I am

"If you need a friend Nick you got a friend in me" I wink at him rising my hand to cover my mouth with my pointer finger.

"but can you to not tell anyone about me some mammals might not like me if they knew about me" the both smile and said they will keep my secret so with that I left and now I think it's time to scare a few rangers. The Phantom has arrived to Zootopia!

( **author note: when is was making this chapter I had the thought of replacing some word in the story like fuck with Yiff so I decide to look up the word and found a link to Urban dictionary when I read the top definition and laugh for a go** **od** **20 min reading it and I am going to have some fun with this word if you want to see it just go to** **U** **rban dictionary.** **com. One of the funniness one was Y.I.F.F you'll get it once you see it. Leave a review if you can on what you think better or worse see you guys next chapter!)**


End file.
